8 Gates Dragon
8 Gates Dragon '''also known as '''The Eight Chakra's Dragon is an otherwise powerless human that has obtained immense superhuman powers through martial tempering & extensive training. His mastery & perfection of the "Eight Mystical Dragon Gates" which reside in all living humans is of an incomparable stature, & as such it is the origin of his namesake as the 8 Gates Dragon. Born as the only child of Genra Shuiro & Ayoko Mishima under the birthname Rasetsu Shuiro, The 8 Gates Dragon is one of the most powerful beings in known creation, being the last living member of the hated Shuiro lineage. Character Overview History Due to the genes that carried over to him from his mother & father, Rasetsu had the ability to rise to the title of the single most powerful human in planet earths history. His mother passed away quickly after giving birth to him. For this, his own father disowned him & seemingly hated him with a passion, which prompted him to be subject to constant verbal & physical abuse from his father. Rasetsu was not allowed to interact with civilization, his father keeping him in the mountains, training him brutally & murderously to raise his own power, with martial arts. Rasetsu eventually let his rage surge out of control(involuntarily invoking the Black Origin Threshold) and murdering his father in the process. Due to the immense strain the technique put on his body, Rasetsu was hospitalized. After the murder of his father, Rasetsu was adopted by Sohaku Kago. Rasetsu believed Sohaku truly cared about him & his welfare, and as such he acknowledged the latter as his true father in place of his bloodline father, Genra. The truth is, Sohaku was only manipulating Rasetsu so as to increase & develop his latent powers as much as possible for his own benefit, though Rasetsu himself had no idea. Blind to all around him, Rasetsu lived the life of a happy teenager & attended a school called Todo Academy, which secretly functioned as a place where strong young men & women would gather to further develop their powers & abilities. By this time, Rasetsu had already mastered 5 of the 8 gates, earning himself the title of 5 Gates Dragon. Powers 'Combat Techniques' Black Heaven & Earth Technique Black Origin Threshold 'Basic Seven Dragons Gates' As the "8 Gates Dragon" Rasetsu has completely & utterly mastered the 7 mystical Dragon Gates which reside within his body, and has also obtained flawless mastery over his own unique eighth Red Feather Dragons Gate which grants him completely new & unseen abilities. Looping Red Earth Dragons Gate With a flawless & perfected mastery over this Dragons Gate, Rasetsu has obtained domain over the earth itself & all associated idioms & known conceivable abilities. Anything that associates the earth with it can be focused & unleashed into an ability thanks to Rasetsu's mastery over this Dragons Gate, for example, he can harness & generate limitless eletricity from taking the power of the planets eletrical fields. Typically most martial artists must be making contact with the ground/earth to perform these powers, but Rasetsu overcame this limitation. Looping Orange Water Dragon Providing him with supreme dominance & omnipotence within the realm of water & hydrogen of any kind at all. By flowing his ki into it, Rasetsu breathes live into water, or any compound that has water properties for that matter, and can subsequently manipulate it to his hearts content. Thanks to his immense understanding & mastery over this Dragons Gate, he can perform exceedingly godlike water-based feats of destruction & mystical nature. Looping Yellow Fire Dragon The Yellow Dragons power is the creation & manipulation of fire. Once again, this gives Rasetsu an exceedingly godlike set of virtually endless abilities so long as they are some how related to or based upon fire. The Fire Dragons Gate, like all others only finds its limitation & absolute flaw in its wielders ability of imagination, as anything that can be imagined, so long as it pertains to flames, can be performed & directed with casual ease by Rasetsu's whim at any moment that he desires. Looping Wind Green Dragon The Green Dragon Gates power grants Rasetsu an abject mastery over the creation & projection of wind & air itself. Rasetsu cang enerate & manipulate any form of wind-based current which can potentially grant him an extreme manipulation of weather. The control of Air can also be used to drastically enhance Rasetsu's own physical attributes, such as release a burst of ki in his legs, briefly but drastically enhancing the strength of his blows far beyond their original limitations. Looping Blue Wood Dragon Omnipotence & absolute domain with the realm of wood & anything that is related to it. With this Dragon Gate, rasetsu can flow his ki into wood, and even anything driving from it, transforming it & potentially hardening it into a weapon of incredible destructive force & power. From something as basic so as to command the tree's & wildlife surrounding him, to transforming a mere pencil into a devastating spear of power & might, so long as it is some way in relation to wood, Rasetsu can take control of it & manipulate it through this dragons gate. Metal Silk Throat Dragon The Dragons Gate which allows control over most iron & metal-based elements, allowing Rasetsu to change & control the very nature of various different forms of metal, including the iron within his own body. He most commonly uses this Dragons Gate to drastically fortify his defenses & increase the level of iron in his body to such a level that he literally takes on the properties of metal, making his musculature and durability ascend to exceedingly extreme levels against his opponents. Air Storing Spirit Dragon The most vital of All Dragons. The Spirit Dragons Gate allows Rasetsu an incredible control and ability to manipulate his ki towards the extreme & mind blowing level. For example, he may continuously build or store ki within his own body, & even sap ki from his enemies and their attacks. 'Unique Eighth Dragons Gate' Acala's Dragon Gate The Final, special Dragons Gate in which all members of the Shuiro bloodline have the capability of focusing & unlocking. Acala's Dragon Gate, The Supreme Dragon Gate which is all encompassing, cosmic in its nature. The Acala's Dragon Gate holds the powers & abilities of all Red Feather family unique dragon gates & more, allowing Rasetsu an extremely vast array of all new powers & abilities the likes of which are considered completely above and beyond all aforementioned skills at his disposal. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Combat Masters Category:Omnipotent Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Geokinesis Category:Botanopathy Category:Electric Blasts Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Metal Body Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Reality Needed Category:Murderers Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair